


Relief

by SerenityXStar



Series: Exploits [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And irony, Because Luxord is Britishy, But it's okay, Comedy, Hot ass Gambler Nobody, M/M, More britishisms, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worked up after his run-in with Marluxia, Xaldin just wants a little alone time.  Things never quite seem to go as planned in the Organization, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the exploits Series.
> 
> Re-reading this... I had forgotten just how much I like Luxord. He has such an attitude. He reminded me a little of a Rock Star. I can absolutely picture piercings and tattoos under his coat. An a willingness to show them off. I hope readers enjoy this part, because I do!

Xaldin stalked purposefully down the hall, back to his room. He’d been all set to enjoy a relaxing day, meditating, immersing himself in the quiet he rarely got. And with one slam of a door, alright two to be fair, the whole plan had been quashed.

Damn Marluxia anyway. Why did he have to be so sensual? So addicting? So goddamn infuriating? Never mind that he was fighting himself tooth and nail to not turn around and go back there. He needed space right now. Time to sort out his thoughts.

Luckily, he met no one while he walked. Yes walked. In a civilized manner; definitely not stomping while sulking like a petulant child, oh no. Of course, if he had come across someone, he wasn’t sure if he’d have skewered them with his spears or fucked them blind. Possibly a combination. After all, he had one spear that was in desperate need of stabbing something blind.

Finally, he reached the sanctuary of his room, sliding in and closing the door quietly. Oh, how he’d wanted to slam it. But that was how the entire mess had started to begin with. 

Flopping back onto his bed, he simply lay there, reflecting, trying to quiet his racing blood. But just when he’d gain the upper hand, starting to calm his body, a flash of brown eyes or pouty lips parted in a silent scream would send all the blood in his brain rushing back down to his cock.

Which hadn’t softened one bit.

With a long suffering sigh, he gave in, slipping from his bed just long enough to drop all of the leather he was wearing, letting it pool on the floor to return to his bed gloriously bare. Xaldin indulged in a stretch, arms over his head, back arching, muscles straining for a moment, erection bobbing slightly. He relaxed back down with a more content sigh, allowing his hand to sneak down only after he’d settled in comfortably.

It had been a while since he’d sought any kind of self-gratification. He liked to keep his body under strict control. If he woke up with a morning erection, he ignored it, letting it go away on its own. Normally, his body performed exactly the way he wanted, allowing him to make complex maneuvers and the like seem easy. He’d never tested his control against Marluxia however, and, to his irritation, found it to be seriously lacking.

He curled his fingers around his cock, rubbing slowly, reacquainting himself with the attention starved flesh. Mm… Why did he keep from doing this again? Control! Control and focus. Focus and… 

He started stroking leisurely, hips tilting up towards his hand a little. Focus and… desire. And brown eyes. And full lips and mostly naked bodies pressed up against walls, moaning and writhing andbeggingandscreamingand-

Well fuck control anyway. Unable to keep the pace slow and relaxed like he’d planned, he gave in. It wouldn’t be the first time today.

With a groan, he rolled over onto his stomach, knees braced against the bed, just enough to give him a couple inches of room, allowing his hand to keep moving, hips rocking against it. He hissed, half burying his face in his pillow while his free hand fisted in the bed sheets, imagining flashes of wild pink hair.

Another groan, this time followed by a growl and he was moving faster. He didn’t care if it was his own hand. He needed it. And _fuck_ , it felt good. His hips moved faster, pushing into his hand as they moved, earning himself some delicious friction. He was getting closer and he welcomed it, panting softly, eyes closed, body shivering. Closer and closer and almostthere-

His door opened. And Xaldin froze.

Eyes wide, he simply lay there, paused mid thrust, face turned towards the wall. Doors lock. Why the _fuck_ hadn’t he locked the door? He didn’t have to look to see who it was though. Only one person had an accent like that. Just enough of a lilt to be classified as different. Recognizable. Of course, the first words out of his mouth would have given it away too.

“Xaldin. Axel stole my cards. The prick. Have you seen ‘em?”

He closed his eyes, trying for all the world to not feel completely exposed and vulnerable with a sudden, unexpected guest. He also had to contend with the urge to jump up and strangle said guest.

Finally, he turned his head slowly, just enough to peek out with one violet eye, glaring but not daring to move otherwise.

Luxord stood in his doorway, arms crossed, seemingly paying no attention to Xaldin’s state of undress, apparently too distracted by the loss of his precious cards. Why didn’t he just go and get another box? Gods knew he had enough stashed away in his room. And probably around the castle too. Hell, he could probably find one in his coat if he really looked.

However, back to the task at hand. No, not that one. Luxord. In his doorway. His _open_ doorway. Gods, with the way his luck was going, Xemnas would walk by any minute and decide to stop by for a ‘visit’.

“Luxord.” He somehow managed to keep his voice level. “I haven’t seen your cards. I haven’t even seen Axel. I was hoping to spend a day by myself. Quietly. So if you would _please_ … go away and _close- the Fucking- DOOR!_ ”

He buried his face in the pillow again, growling to himself. He just wanted to get off in the comfort of his own bedroom. Was that too much to ask?

He heard a grumbled ‘Yeah, yeah’ just before his door closed once more. Heaving a sigh, Xaldin relaxed back down against his bed, shifting a little to accommodate his cock, still cradled in his fingers. And, yes, still hard.

But he froze, for the second time in as many minutes before he could move to resume his former… activities, a heavy weight spreading out over his back, resting there in apparent comfort. It had a distinctly Luxord-esk shape. Complete with cool leather pressed against his skin.

The voice sounded right next to his ear, close enough that he could feel the warmth of the blonde’s breath.

“So. What’re ya doin’?”

Xaldin wasn’t sure whether to growl or groan, feeling himself pressed against the bed by another body. Somehow, it felt better, having someone against him. Close. Just what he’d been avoiding when he’d left Marluxia. Now it was being offered to him. He shifted faintly, trying to decide whether he should enjoy the closeness or be annoyed that he was on the bottom.

He stopped as soon as he realized that Luxord’s crotch was flush against his bare rear. And that it felt good. His cheeks flushed and he tried to hide it by keeping his face pressed to the pillow, turning his head just enough to be intelligible, feigning annoyance at the question.

“Trying to take a nap. What’s it look like.” He was careful to make it a statement. Not a question.

A fact that was lost on Luxord. He chuckled quietly, leaning a little closer to the pointed ear, lips just barely brushing against the sensitive skin, drawing out part of the groan Xaldin had been fighting.

“Looks like yer diddlin’ yer willie.” He smirked, shifting a little himself, all in the name of comfort of course. Not to rub himself against Xaldin, trying to make him squirm. Even if it did work. He moved a hand, tracing bare fingers over Xaldin’s shoulder, following his arm, down and under.

It made Xaldin squirm more, but he couldn’t keep the fingers from finding his erection, groaning and burying his face further into the pillow. A soft murmur of appreciation ghosted past his ear, the flush on his cheeks darkening.

“Fuck. What’s got ya so worked up?”

Xaldin had to struggle for an answer. It should have been easy to simply explain what had happened. He had no qualms about confiding in Luxord. The man kept quiet, guarding secrets well. Plus they were friends, of a sort. One reason he wasn’t dead already. But those fingers hadn’t left. And it was nearly impossible to think when they were running up and down his cock lightly, just barely rubbing.

He had to settle for a one word answer trying, and failing, to keep the waver from his voice. “Marluxia.”

“Marly?” Luxord chuckled softly, enjoying the feeling of velvet wrapped steel that was Xaldin’s erection. And the shivers. Those were nice too. “S’he a nice piece of ass then?”

He chuckled at the grunt protesting the idea, pressing his fingers in closer to offer more attention, gently nudging Xaldin’s own fingers out of the way. “Yeah, if ya knew that, ya wouldn’t have this problem.” He punctuated his words with a little squeeze, fingers having wrapped around the straining cock.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Xaldin turned his head to the side, eyes dark, reflecting the need, telling Luxord just how long it had been. He pushed himself up a little, pressing tighter against the Gambler, his hips moving, slowly fucking the hand curled around him, said hand stilling, giving him something to move against.

“Fuck… Luxord…”

Luxord smiled, though he pulled his hand away, caressing Xaldin’s hip instead, ignoring the instant growl. He gave a gentle smack, more a pat, and nibbled the ear next to his lips, trying to placate the other Nobody.

“Turn over, babe.”

Xaldin considered disregarding the request. He could just ignore Luxord, settle down quietly on the bed and will his arousal away. Right? The angry throbbing from his cock told him otherwise. He desperately wanted that hand back. Rolling over after Luxord gave him room to do so, he looked up with a faint frown, the expression softened by the lust clouding his senses.

He was stunning, Luxord concluded. Not beautiful like Marluxia might be. Xaldin was all hard muscle and strong lines. Wiry but soft hairs sprinkled his chest, running down his form, blazing a trail from his navel, only to nestle around his cock. It served to further draw attention to the proud column, the flesh begging to be touched, purple with need. He moved close again, reaching, only to be stopped by Xaldin, both brows lifting.

“Coat off.” If he was going to be on the bottom, he at least wanted to be able to see some skin, damnit.

Luxord paused, but slipped from Xaldin, relenting. He kept his back to the Dragoon, unzipping his coat, letting it slide down his shoulders slowly, revealing smooth, sun kissed skin. And ink.

Xaldin stared at the tattoo, the design becoming clear as the coat dropped away. It was set at mid-back, a naked woman posed artfully, leaning forward slightly. Provocative. In one hand was a fan of cards, the other outstretched to offer a pair of dice. ‘Lady Luck’ was elegantly scripted below her in blacks and reds. Fitting, Xaldin mused. Luxord was a Gambler through and through.

Luxord turned slowly, offering Xaldin a good view of his form. He was almost positive none of the other Nobodies, save maybe Xemnas, had seen him without his coat. Why not make it a treat? He smirked at the flash of Xaldin’s eyes, drawn to the metal glinting on his chest. Each nipple was pierced, a silver ring standing out against the rosy skin, complimenting the ones running up his ears.

“Damn. Just how many piercings do you have?” The shiny metal distracted Xaldin briefly, eyes roving lower, caught by another bit glinting cheekily from Luxord’s navel.

“Wanna count?” Luxord smirked, then began figuring, speaking aloud. “Seven in one ear, three in th’ other. Nipples, belly button, tongue-“

“Tongue?!”

“Yeah, but I don’t wear that one very often.”

Xaldin eyed the other Nobody. “What the fuck are you, a Gambler or a wannabe Rock Star?”

“Wouldn’t ya like ta know.” With a smirk, Luxord shimmied from his pants, leaving them behind to climb back onto the bed, his own cock easily displaying his interest in the dreadlocked man spread out under him.

“But we can save that story for another time.” He settled over Xaldin once more, pressing his hips up tightly against those under his own, dragging their cocks against one another, a hand reaching down to force them even closer together.

Xaldin groaned his approval, both hands moving to Luxord’s hips, resting there, one thumb rubbing along the bone, drawing a genuine smile from the blonde. He rolled his hips experimentally, encouraged when Luxord shuddered, letting out his own groan, voice seeming to drop an octave.

He answered the questioning move, grinding down, his hand forming a tight channel, letting both of their erections slide and rub, guided but free to move against each other. It heightened the sensations and he was soon following Xaldin’s rhythm, letting him lead, drifting blissfully along after him.

Xaldin found one of his hands displaced, captured by Luxord’s, lifted to press against the smooth chest. He allowed it to be guided, pressing lightly to rub, the Gambler moving the hand to all the spots he liked being touched the most. Xaldin managed to glide over a nipple, toying with the ring that passed through it, giving a little tug, earning a sharp arch and a groan from the blonde. He appreciated it for as long as he was able, beginning to lose himself again.

This, he could get used to. Luxord shivered against the large hand pressed against him, guiding it with his own, letting it pause here and there. He tipped his head back, moving a little faster against his companion, lips parted to suck in short breaths.

Finally, finally he was getting what he needed. What his body had been screaming for, for what seemed like hours. He watched Luxord move over him through slitted eyes. He was just as beautiful as Marluxia, in his own ways. The lingering visions of pink with pale skin and flowers were beginning to fade, replaced by blonde with a glowing tan, little bits of silver twinkling at him. It all served to push him closer to his end, hips bucking faintly, as desperate as his ragged breaths.

Luxord tipped his head down to watch Xaldin, bright blue meeting smokey amethyst. Slowly, he pulled Xaldin’s hand from his chest, lifting it to his lips to lick up the length of a finger, smirking as the Dragoon’s pupils dilated slightly. He threaded his fingers through the larger ones, letting both hands fall gently to the side, and focused on his other hand, stroking faster, working Xaldin roughly, giving him what he needed and taking himself along for the ride.

Xaldin arched up sharply, moving against Luxord, against the hand. Against the hard cock rubbing along his own, smearing pre-come between the two, allowing them to glide easier. He was almost there, almost… And Luxord squeezed. He came with a choked cry, shuddering violently, his hips jerking with each spurt that fell to his chest; eyes squeezed shut, the hand on Luxord’s hip gripping tightly.

“H-haa…”

Luxord grinned faintly, watching the other Nobody, seeing both the ecstasy and relief wash over his face while shifting against the hand on his hip. He might have bruises later, but he enjoyed the feeling of closeness it gave him. He didn’t have long to appreciate it, the sight giving him the last little push he needed to follow Xaldin. His head fell back, spine arced as he leaned back. He let go of the Dragoon’s cock, letting it fall softly back to his lower stomach to stroke his own quickly.

The Gambler growled through gritted teeth, panting softly, eyes sliding back down to watch the streaks of his come mingle with Xaldin’s on the dark-haired Nobody’s chest. “Bloody-- fuckin’-- _hell_ …”

Xaldin sighed deeply, relaxing boneless back against the bed, looking up at Luxord, the picture of contentment. He eased the grip he had on the blonde Nobody’s hip, but only after he’d begun to come down from his orgasm, rubbing over the spot. He knew Luxord could take the roughness, but he hadn’t meant it.

All but purring, Luxord collapsed forward slowly, guiding himself down by bracing a hand next to Xaldin’s head, keeping their other hands intertwined. He shifted a little as he settled, tangling their legs while snuggling close, pressing their bodies together from hips to sternum. He let his head dip down, touching his forehead to Xaldin’s, smiling softly, comfortable.

The Dragoon smiled back, running his free hand up and down Luxord’s side, caressing the warm skin. He smirked a little, the shifting allowing his spent cock to nestle up against the Gambler’s. Without the biting urgency, it was… kinda nice. He twisted a bit, reaching down to grope for he blankets, snagging one to draw over the two of them, settling down for a nap. That sounded heavenly, about now.

Returning the displaced hand to Luxord’s back, he began rubbing again, unknowingly tracing back and forth over the ink there. “Thanks…”

Luxord grinned, moving to settle his head against Xaldin’s shoulder, settling in for a bit of a nap himself. He chuckled softly at the thanks from his companion, his answer soft against Xaldin’s skin.

“My pleasure, mate. My pleasure.”

Xaldin rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep from smiling, lids drifting closed as his breathing evened and slowed, letting sleep claim him, content and relaxed, a satisfied Luxord drifting after.


End file.
